Daddy!
by Brunette Bulma
Summary: B/V smut. Based on my own fantasy about my favorite Dom. An entire day full of kinky fun. ;) COMPLETE! Please review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is actually one of my fantasies about Matt Williams. Those who don't know him, he is the best Dom, Rigger, Handler, Director in the BDSM industry (according to me). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Matt Williams! LOL!**

**Warning: M rated for sex so kids don't read please.**

I woke up with an aching pussy, swollen nipples and a huge smile on my face. The spot beside me on the bed was empty. Still I smiled; of course I didn't expect him to stay. I yawned and went on doing my morning business. It'd be a lie if I say I didn't touch myself in the shower.

In school I was grinning all day like a fool as the activities of the previous day played in my mind over and over again. Everybody including my boyfriend was curious of my newfound happiness as I wasn't the walking fur ball of sunshine and candy.  
Of course I didn't tell them anything. But if you wanna know I have to start from the very beginning.

Hi, my name is Bulma Briefs. I'm 22 years old. I'm originally from Nippon, I mean Japan. I came to the States 2 years ago to study Aerospace Engineering at California Institute of Technology or Caltech. And before you ask, no, Dr. Sheldon Cooper does not teach here!

Anyway, moving on to the real story, the fact is…I…I'm not a normal person, I've never been. I don't find anything which is not normal in me but trust me most people do. So let's just say I'm different.

Since I was a kid I noticed these differences in me. I loved all the things a kid would but beside that I had these urges… urges of being dominated and bound. I couldn't name it then. As I grew up those desires became stronger than ever. I had a name then, all thanks to the internet.

I watched a lot of Japanese BDSM porn but I found them…what's the word? Yeah 'sissy'. I know what they are called now, vanilla BDSM. I don't know why I didn't search any non Japanese sites! Probably because I thought they'd all be the same.

Well that all changed when I came to the States. I made friends with a lot of people with same fetish as me. They introduced me to a couple of sites which were of course better than those sissy craps I had been watching. Though they satisfied my friends but were not enough for me. Still something was missing. It was incomplete and so was my sexuality.

The sex I was having with my bondage lover boyfriend was becoming sissier every day. I was getting frustrated and then I saw him.

The day was boring as every other day. After school I spent some time with my boyfriend in his dorm room and then I came back to my apartment (my father has lots of money so he got me an apartment). After dinner I was browsing through bondage photos on the internet as usual. I saw a picture which instantly made my nipples stiff.

It was a picture of a naked girl, her hands were bound tightly behind her back. Her breasts were bound with rope so tightly that they were almost purple as the blood flow was completely cut off. It looked like as if they were about to burst in any second. Her nipples were super puffy and were clamped firmly with weights hanging from them. She was on her knees with a cock shoved up in her mouth balls deep. The outline of the cock could be seen as it created a bulge on her throat as the cock was pushed down her throat. Two large hands were gripping the back of her head, pushing her onto the cock and holding her in place.

I was wet in an instance. I only saw his hands and I knew I had to know everything about him. I clicked on the link at the bottom of the picture and my world was changed forever as I entered Bitchesinpain dot com.

Apparently Mr. Sexy Pants didn't like to or didn't want to, I don't know, show his face much on camera. The first couple of videos I watched, I didn't see his face. I was familiar with his cock even before I was familiar his face. And also his large hands and his sexy voice. I wasn't complaining in bed anymore as I was imagining him the whole time and my boyfriend was happy.

I gathered more information about him. His name was Vegeta Ouji, even his name was orgasmic. He wished being called 'Daddy' unlike other Doms who preferred 'Master' or 'Sir'. He was 38. His cock size was 10 inch! Damn!  
He was one of the most experienced Doms in the industry. He was also a director and he was the CEO of Bitchesinpain dot com, man of many talents I guess.

The sessions he did were absolute perfection. The emotions that played on the girls' face would tell how much pleasure they were having. They embraced the pain and were rewarded with the pleasure. He didn't use whips or canes or floggers…much. His cock and his bindings were enough to overwhelm the subs with intense pain and pleasure.

I used to day dream about 'Daddy' all day. The word 'Daddy' wasn't weird to me at all as I called my father Otou-chan. So whenever I lusted for 'daddy' or screamed his name as I came while masturbating, the thought of my own father never crossed my mind.  
I was obsessed with daddy. I didn't even tell my friends about him or the site. I wanted to keep him all to myself no matter how ridiculous that sounded.

So you would know what my feelings were when I spotted him at the Starbucks I visit regularly!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMFG! Thank you very much guys for your lovely reviews. I'd like to thank Jessicca, Vegetas my lover, Angel, Nikkie23534, ThomasaTa and cs2thie.  
And to cs2thie: I didn't mean to Americanize but the story is based on American BDSM culture and the location is California, America, so I had to. And I know a very little about American stuffs myself (all my knowledge come from American movies and TV shows) so I don't think it's "Too Americanized."  
Anyway thank you guys again. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Warning: M rated for sex so kids don't read please.**

I go to the Starbucks near my apartment every morning to get my coffee. Yesterday was no different. I stood at the counter to get the Venti vanilla latte I ordered. The guy at the counter was giving me the weird flirty smile. I turned my head to the right to avoid his gaze and my heart stopped beating.

There, at the ordering counter, stood the man haunting my dreams every single night. It was 'Daddy', Vegeta Ouji himself, in flesh!  
I just stood there staring at him with wide eyes. I forgot to breath.

He must've felt my eyes on him; he turned his head to the left and looked me in the eye. His gaze was intense. It broke my stance; I felt so embarrassed. I quickly looked away.

My heart was beating unhealthily fast. I walked away hurriedly as soon as I got my coffee. I usually don't drink my coffee at the café; I drink it on my way back to my house. But it was not a usual day. I took a seat at a corner table, from where the counter was fully visible.

I drank my coffee and watched him closely like a psycho stalker. He was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black hiking boots. He looked even more handsome off screen. He was muscled but lean. His hair was jet black and flame shaped. He was frowning all the time which gave him a 'don't fuck with me' look.  
I was watching him so intensely that I didn't pay attention to my sipping. As a result I spilled some on my top. As my skin came in contact with the hot liquid, I hissed and came back to the real world. I grabbed a napkin started to wipe the coffee off my top.

After wiping the coffee I looked up only to find him nowhere in sight. I looked to my left, to my right, searching him frantically but no luck. Sighing in despair I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"Is this seat taken?"

My whole body froze as soon as I heard the voice. It was the voice which I longed to hear. I looked up and saw the man to whom I longed to submit.

A small smirk played on his face. I could only shake my head as I was too nervous and startled. As he took a seat I lowered my gaze and concentrated on my drink. I would steal a glance now and then but his eyes would always catch me. His smirk grew as if he was getting pleasure from my uneasiness, of course he was.

"That stain looks nasty." He sounded amused.

I looked up finding him looking straight in my eyes. "Yeah." I choked out a reply.  
I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up; I knew I was blushing. No other man had ever affected me like this before.

The silence between us was getting really awkward for me. I didn't want him to get bored and walk away so I decided to break it.

"It was worth it though; the coffee is really good here." I gave out a nervous smile. I wanted to strangle myself for blabbering stupid things.

He nodded still looking amused.

"I'm Bulma by the way." I tried to sound not stupid.

"Nice to meet you Bulma, I am…"

I didn't let him finish. "Oh I know who you are Daddy!" I didn't know where that slutty voice came from; I just couldn't stop myself.

He stopped. With his mouth slightly open he raised his eyebrow. The smirk came back on his sweet lips.

"I assume you're familiar with my work?"

I released the breath I realized I was holding. I waned to tell him I was more than familiar with his work and overall him, but I decided to play cool.

"Just a fan." I couldn't look him in the eye. I just wished my voice didn't tremble.

He chuckled. He was highly amused I could see. "It's always Fun to meet a fan." He emphasized on the word 'fun'.

I didn't know what to say.

"You should really take care of that stain quickly." Tilting his head to the side he looked at me, still smirking.

I nodded. 'Is he telling me to go home?' I didn't know what to think. "Yeah, I'll wash it when I go home."

"Where do you live?" He asked nonchalantly.

I didn't think; I just blabbered out. I tried to stop but it was too late. "Near, very near, just down the road." I sounded like I was begging him to come to my house and fuck me. I blushed in embarrassment.

He chuckled loudly gaining the gaze of the people around us. He seemed to enjoy my humiliation very much.

"I could give you a ride if you want." He offered trying to suppress his smirk.

I smiled at his offer. "I'd love that."

He nodded and motioned me to follow him. My heart was beating loudly in my ear as I followed him to the parking lot and got into his black Chevy SUV. I showed him the way and it only took 5 minutes to reach my apartment.

"I don't have my toys with me." He said getting out of the car.

"I have mine." I said very eagerly. Of course I wouldn't let this once in a lifetime opportunity go so easily.

"Alright then." He sounded enthusiastic enough.

We got into the lift, I pressed the button. I lived on the 5th floor. He stood beside me. I remembered a similar situation on one of daddy's videos.  
A young girl, in an elevator, alone with a man i.e. Daddy. Suddenly he grabbed the girl from behind by the waist and put his other hand on her mouth to silence her screams. He swiftly tied her hands behind her back. He duct taped her mouth and tied her ankles together.  
The girl thrashed violently but all in vain. As soon as the elevator door opened he threw her over his shoulder and walked out. He took the girl to her own apartment and dumped her on the floor. He took a seat on the couch, watching the girl with an amused look on his face as she struggled to get out of her bindings and wriggled around on the floor.  
He let her try to get away for few minutes before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her to the couch. He pulled out his dick and shoved it in her mouth. Gripping her head tightly he fucked her mouth. He shoved his cock in her throat deep and stopped. He pinched her nose, not letting her breath through her nose, making her open her mouth wider. He tapped, more like smacked at the back of her head pushing her onto his cock, making her take it balls deep in her mouth involuntarily. The girl started to squirm as the…"

"So Bulma, where are you from?" Daddy asked interrupting my thoughts. I noticed I was sweating extremely. I was sure I was wet down there as much as I was sweating.

"I'm from Japan." I informed him.

"And you're here to…" his tone was questioning.

"I study Aerospace Engineering at Caltech." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Impressive." He sounded genuine.

I blushed at my first compliment from Daddy. I still couldn't believe I picked up 'Daddy' from Starbucks! I texted my friends and my boyfriend that I had a cold and I won't be coming to school. The thought of cheating on Yamcha, my boyfriend crossed my mind but I dismissed it. It wasn't like we were in love or something! And it was the man of my dreams, I couldn't blow this chance!

We reached my floor and walked towards my apartment. He walked slightly behind me. He admired my house as we walked in.

"You must be loaded woman!" He seemed impressed.

I smiled. "Not yet, but my da…my father is." I almost said Daddy!

He grinned and I smiled shyly.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Would you like something to eat b…" I tried to start a conversation but he cut me off.

"No I'm good but before we do anything I need to ask you some things." His voice was serious.

"OK." I felt nervous.

"Are you clear?"

"You mean STD clear?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I last checked two weeks ago." I said happily like a kindergarten kid who got the answer right.

He nodded looking pleased. "And you're absolutely sure you want this?" He asked again.

"Yes." I almost yelled.

"And you realized that if you agree to do this you'll be my fuck toy for the whole day?"

"Yes." I said with same enthusiasm.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do and I'll do whatever I want to do with you."

"Yes." I was breathing heavily.

"Your body will belong to me. You will endure everything I do to your sweet little body."

"Yes." I was dripping as his verbal fucking continued.

"Well then Bulma, I promise that you will be thoroughly fucked before the sun rises tomorrow." He announced.

I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Show me your toys then." He said.

Nodding I walked towards my bedroom and he followed. I pulled my toy bag from under my bed. He took the bag from my hand. He pulled out all the toys from the bag and laid them on the bed. He observed them and his lip curled. I knew they weren't of his liking. My boyfriend bought them. He was pretty softcore so he bought softcore toys. I mean the leather cuffs and the nipple clamps were freaking padded. I wanted to kill Yamcha at that time.

"Show me your kitchen." He wasn't asking.

I was puzzled; I didn't understand why he wanted to go to the kitchen. Was he hungry? He went through everything in my kitchen. He collected three pairs of chopsticks, a wooden spatula, a saran wrap (plastic wrap). I was completely baffled. He ordered me to pick them up and follow him. Once we reached the living room he told me put them on the table. He sat on the leather couch and told me to bring the other toys from bedroom and I did. I laid all the toys together on the table.

"Take off your clothes but leave the panties on." Daddy ordered.

I did what he said quickly. I took all my clothes off except the panties.

He picked up some rope and walked behind me. He tied my hands together tightly. He tied two ropes around my chest, one above my B cup breasts and one under, crushing my breasts in process. I breathed heavily as he worked his magic on me. He walked in front of me and pinched both of my nipples making me moan. He took my right breast In his hand and squeezed it hard. I moaned again. He then tied another rope firmly around the base of the breast causing it to bulge outwards. He did same to my left breast. At first I didn't feel much discomfort, but as time passed I felt intense pain as the blood flow was cut off. The blood was putting pressure on the skin making me feel like they would burst at any moment.

After the binding was complete he walked away leaving me standing there. He sat down on the couch. He watched me closely, pleased with his handiwork.

"Now take your panties off." He smiled smugly.

It was very difficult to take off the panties with my hands secured tightly behind my back. I wiggled, I twisted, I almost fell down on the floor. I struggled really hard and finally succeeded as the panties fell down to my ankles. I smiled cheerily and looked at Daddy. It looked like my show has kept him fairly amused.

"Get your slutty little ass over here and get down on your knees bitch, NOW!" He yelled.

I practically ran up to him and knelt down. He stood up and took off his pants. His semi hard cock dangled in front of my face. My heart filled with joy at the sight of it. It was like meeting your favorite celebrity off screen, face to face for the first time. I smiled broadly.

"Open your mouth." He said coldly.

I complied. Saliva pooled inside my mouth. He gripped my blue locks with his hand and shoved his cock into my greedy, eager mouth.

"Now get Daddy nice and stiff bitch." He said wickedly.

**A/N: Oh one more thing guys, don't ever cheat on your boyfriends, it's a bad, bad, very bad thing…unless it's your celebrity crush of course, LOL. And review, if you like the chapter :***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sooooo glad you guys like the story. Thank you AnkSkywalker, Angel, nsatkinson18, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, nikki-michelle, ThomasaTa, cs2thie and the guest reviewer soooooo much for your great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Warning: M rated for sex so kids don't read please.**

"Now get Daddy nice and stiff bitch." Daddy said to me wickedly.

I dreamt of this situation so many times and now it was happening to me for real! I didn't want to disappoint Daddy; I wanted to please him. When it comes to a blow job associated with Daddy, it's never a regular one. It's deep throating; he uses your mouth like another pussy. He fucks your mouth raw and hard until it hurts. I never experienced a deep throating as my 'boyfriend' wasn't that extreme. So I had to rely on Daddy to guide me through this.

Gripping my hair in his hands he tugged and pushed my head back and forth on his cock. He started out slow unlike when he mouth fucks his girls in his sessions. And for which I was thankful as I was neither a pro nor trained.  
I did what I could. I sucked and licked his shaft; I swirled my tongue around his dick hoping to give him pleasure.

Still gripping my head he used his thumbs to open my eyes wider forcibly. "Look at me when I fuck your sweet, little throat."  
I looked at him; his eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't close my eyes as he was pressing his thumbs on my eyelids, not letting them fall. He increased his pace.  
His cock kept onslaughting my throat with deep and fast strokes. I started to drool uncontrollably as I could neither breathe properly nor swallow my own saliva. My chin was covered with my spit and some even dripped onto the floor. I could only moan but any sound coming from my mouth was muffled by his hard, throbbing cock.  
His 10 inch long massive manmeat slid all the way down my throat and stopped with my lips tightly wrapped around the base of his manhood. Classic Daddy move! I always wanted to experience that. I always wanted to feel his cock deep inside my throat, not being able to breathe and then gagging on his cock.  
Now my nostrils pressed against his pubic hair I stayed like that for 10 seconds and then started to choke. My lunges burned at the lack of oxygen. I tried to get away but Daddy held my head in a strong grip, not letting me move.

"Don't move, stay. Take it." He ordered in a calm voice.

I didn't want to disappoint him. I kept saying 'just endure a little more' in my head. I couldn't breathe through my nose; I couldn't breathe through my mouth. I tried to open my jaws wider in hope of getting a little air in but it was already streatched to its limits. I squirmed like crazy. My consciousness started to fade away and then just when I though I was about to die he let me go.

As soon as he took his dick out of my mouth I started to cough. I gulped air hungrily. I panted like a dog.

"Not a bad performance for an amateur." Daddy said slapping my face with his cock covered in my saliva. My face was becoming sticky with my spit. I should've felt disgusted but I didn't. I felt pure bliss.

"Thank you Daddy!" I said still panting and smiling.

My pussy was drenched and aching for some attention. I guess Daddy felt it too. He grasped my neck with his large hand and made me stand up. He looked me in the eye and held his gaze for a few seconds before throwing me on the couch. I landed hard, on my back with my arms still bound behind me. Pain shot through my arms and to my shoulder making me whimper.  
He sat down on the couch and seized my legs. He parted them with both of his hands and dragged my crotch closer to his. Without any warning he plunged his rock hard cock deep inside my soaking wet cunt in one fierce stroke.  
I gasped at the intensity of it. It hurt and felt good at the same time. I was experiencing the true form of pain and pleasure.  
He thrust in and out relentlessly. He kept increasing his speed. In a few minute I was screaming piercingly. He started to grunt too, which was the most beautiful sound to me at that moment.  
He gripped my right leg tightly with his left hand and pressed his right palm over my mouth firmly. His strokes became slower but harder. He put all of his weight on me as he slammed his cock into me balls deep.

I was screaming, moaning, whimpering loudly in tremendous pleasure, but his hand muffled all my cries. The cock felt so good inside me. It created a terrific sensation as it hit and stretched my inner walls with each thrust. I felt my orgasm was close and what a great orgasm it would be. I started to let go, I was about to swim away into the pleasure, I was about to get my freakiest orgasm of all time. And Daddy pulled out at the very last second.

He got off of me completely. I whined in protest. I almost cursed at him.

"Not so easily my slut." He said looking down at me, smiling smugly.

I pouted my lips. I was shocked and puzzled when I saw him pulling his pants up. 'Isn't he gonna fuck me anymore? Is it all over?' I felt like crying.

"What are you doing?" I cried out.

He bent over me and slapped me on the face. "Only speak when you're spoken to, do you understand whore?" Daddy said in a low and gruff voice.

I nodded, grinning happily in my head. 'So it's not over, yay!' "Yes Daddy, I understand." I said like an ideal submissive.

"Good." He said.  
He then picked my panties from the floor and put it inside his pocket, surprising me. He lifted me up from the couch and threw me over his shoulder. He walked towards the bedroom. As soon as we entered the bedroom he dumped me on the bed not so gently. I screamed as my arms got crushed underneath me again. He went out of the room and got back again with some of the toys in hand.

He climbed up into the bed. He turned me around so I was now on my belly. He untied my arms, I felt a great relief. Before I could rub my sore arms, he grabbed my wrists and turned me over again making me lie on my back. He brought both of my hands above my head and tied them up with the head board.  
His hands traveled downward. He pulled my legs apart and tied them too, leaving me spread eagle on the bed.  
He climbed on top of me and gazed at me.

"Have you ever been gagged before?" He asked me not breaking the eye contact.

"Yes Daddy." I answered. Of course I had been gagged before. I had a gagball. Yamcha used it on me all the time.

"Not like this I can guaranty." He smirked.

I certainly didn't get what he meant. I looked at him confused.

He took the panties out of his pocket. He squeezed it in his fist, shaping it like a ball.

"Open your mouth whore." He ordered.

I complied. As soon as I opened my mouth he stuffed the panties in. It was covered in my juices even before I took it off; I tasted myself in my tongue.  
He tore off some the plastic wrap. He wrapped it around my head, over my mouth, pressing and pushing the panties deep inside my mouth.  
As the cloth inside my mouth started to suck all the moisture inside, my mouth went dry, I started to choke. I knew what he meant before. The gag Yamcha used was breathable. But with the panty gag I couldn't breathe through my mouth all. My nostrils flared as they were my only way to inhale.

He tore off some more plastic wrap. "Close your eyes." He ordered.

As I closed my eyes I felt something on my eye lids. I realized he was blindfolding me using the plastic wrap. My world became black as he wrapped it over my eyes tightly.

I couldn't see anything anymore; I could only feel and hear.  
I felt him untying the ropes above and under my breasts. I felt some relief. Next thing I felt was something tugging my breasts. He connected ropes with the bindings around the base of my breasts and yanked them toward my head. He probably tied the ropes to the headboard. I couldn't tell as I could not see. But I felt a great deal of tugging. My breasts were killing me. It felt like they were being cut off.  
I absolutely didn't have any idea what he was going to do next. I breathed heavily in anticipation.

I felt him tying a rope around my stomach. After tying it, his hand traveled south. His finger reached my soaking wet pussy. He pinched and twisted my clit with his expert fingers.  
I cried out in ecstasy.  
He pushed two of his fingers inside me. I didn't care if it was his dick or finger. I just wanted to cum, needed some relief.  
He kept thrusting in a very slow pace. It was driving me crazy. I wasn't getting enough friction. The gag muffled my cries to go harder. After a few second he retrieved his fingers.  
I whimpered in protest. I was so angry that he didn't give me my relief. I heard him chuckling.  
Next I felt a rope digging in my cunt as Daddy tied it across my crotch closely.

"This should keep you on the edge." He said chuckling.

'What?' I thought as I was puzzled by his words. Before I could think more I heard the front door slam. 'Did he just leave? Even if he did he'll be back soon. He wouldn't just leave me here!' I tried to calm my mind.

I waited and waited, I didn't know for how long as I had no concept of time. My breasts were going numb now and I was glad the pain was less.  
But the crotch rope was driving me crazy. The more I struggle the more it dug in my cunt. It didn't create any friction but it was pressed heavily on my clit. Just enough to keep me fervent; Just enough to keep me on the edge.

Suddenly a terrifying thought came across my mind. 'What if Yamcha comes to see me? He has the key. How am I gonna explain it to him if he sees me like this?' I tried to dismiss it. I knew Yamcha was scared of any kind of diseases so I could only hope that he wouldn't visit.

The thought of lying on my own bed all tied up, gagged and helpless was arousing as hell. I couldn't do anything but to just lay there and wait for Daddy to come back.

**A/N: I know I said this is the last chapter, but I'm breaking it down just to torture you guys. Hah hah hah hah hah hah! (evil laugh)  
Review if you like the chapter. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I'm not that evil! So two chapters at once. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Warning: M rated for sex so kids don't read please.**

After it felt like a millennium, I heard the door open. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"How are you feeling slut?" He sounded amused.

I said don't torment me any more against my gag which sounded like a strangled cry.

I felt him untying my legs. Next he untied the damned crotch rope. I sighed in relief.  
He put my legs on his shoulder and I felt him shoving his cock in my shaved, puffy pussy. He took it all out and then plunged the whole length all the way inside me. I screamed in pure bliss. He kept thrusting the way I wanted, hard and fast.  
He grabbed by numb, bound breasts harshly and pounded into me with brutal force. He kept pinching and tugging my nipples while fucking my super sensitive cunt. I screamed in intense pain and pleasure rhythmically.  
Tension built up in my lower stomach. It felt like I hadn't had an orgasm in a year. I was breathing immensely and moaning like mad. If G spot really existed, he was hitting the right place. Soon my whole body was quivering feverishly. His thrusts became urgent and hard. He brought his right hand down on my swollen clit. He started rubbing the inflated flesh fast. My inner walls clenched and I shuddered. I exploded and my juices flooded around his cock. I was literally crying in pure delight as I came my brains out. I can guaranty that I've never squirted that much in my entire life.  
Daddy didn't come though, and I could care less at that time.

"You squirting little fucking whore!" Daddy chuckled.

He untied all my bindings, unwrapped my blindfold and the gag. I was still trembling. He carried me to the bathroom and dumped me into the bathtub.

"You got 15 minutes, clean yourself and come to the living room. Don't make me wait." He ordered.

"Yes Daddy." I said nodding my head weakly.

I looked at my body. I had red rope marks on my breasts, wrists and stomach. I was getting aroused again as I kept thinking about everything that happened since morning. I wanted to touch my pussy so bad but restrained myself as I didn't want to be late.  
I cleaned myself quickly and ran up to the living room, completely naked. I hoped it was less than 15 minutes.

Daddy was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked up to him and stood there waiting for his next command.  
He stood up and told me to put my hands behind my back. He tied two rubber bands at the both ends of the two chopsticks very tightly. Then he parted them forcibly with his fingers and put my right nipple in between them. As soon as he removed his finger the chopsticks snapped right back on my poor little nipple, clamping it strongly. I cried out in agony as my nipple was crushed painfully between the hard wooden sticks. My left nipple experienced the same treatment. My nipples stung so bad that I dug my nails into my palm,tears ran down my cheeks.

"Relax and breath." His voice was gentle.

I nodded biting my lip.

After securing my nipples Daddy ordered me to bring the lunch he brought, from the kitchen. I quickly obeyed. 'So that's where he went.' I thought.

He took the pizza box from me and told me to kneel down in front of him. He tied my hands behind my back again. He started eating alone. I looked at the pizza hungrily. I had lost a lot of energy and I was hungry like hell.  
He commanded me to suck his cock.

"Make Daddy come and you get to eat." He smirked.

He sat on the couch eating the pizza while I licked the head of his penis. Kneeling between his legs I put my mouth around his cock. I kept sucking and licking. My head went up and down.

"Go faster bitch." Daddy ordered, and I did.

As I went down, with his cock deep inside my mouth Daddy ordered me to stay. After 5 seconds I withdrew. I gasped for air.

"I think we need some motivation here." Daddy said grasping my throat and looking into my eyes.

Next thing I felt a sting on my ass cheek. I realized he just spanked me with the wooden spatula; I almost forgot about that.

"So every time you withdraw without my permission, you're gonna get your ass beat."

I went back to blowing him. It was not easy at all. Sometimes he wouldn't give me permission to pull back deliberately so he could whip my ass. It was cherry red in a few minutes.

I worked my tongue around his cock. I knew he was having much pleasure as I tasted his pre cum oozing out from the tip of his penis. He gripped my hair firmly and bucked his pelvis against my mouth. He was close I could feel it. He thrust hard and fast. He squeezed my head between his thighs. He pushed his cock all the way down my throat and shot his thick,warm seed inside my mouth drowning me. I gulped down every single drop immediately to prevent myself from choking.

He pulled his dick out of my mouth. I licked my lips, checking if I missed a drop.

He released my nipple and untied my hands.

After that we took a shower together and then I eat my meal. He held me in his arms and we watched TV, talked. He told me that he came to Pasadena to check out some location for his next shoot. He needed to go back to New York the next day.

"You were quite good back there." I blushed at his flattering remark.

I told him about Yamcha. He laughed. I laughed with him.  
It was only 7 pm and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I felt like I hadn't slept in ages. I started to yawn.  
Vegeta carried me bridal style to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and slipped beside me. He still had his shirt on. I requested him to take it off; I wanted to touch his chest. He had light hair on it. I hid my face into his chest; he put his arms around me.

I drifted off melting in his warmth and thinking about our day together.

"What's up with you today?" Chichi asked at lunch.

"Um…nothing, I'm just worried about Professor Son's project." I babbled. I just thought she would shut up hearing Goku's name as she fell head over heels for him the very first day.

"So you're smiling all day because you're worried?" Her voice was suspicious.

"Yeah…you know how people cry when they are happy? I smile when I'm worried." I tried to make up an excuse, which sounded less lame in my head.

"Uh huh!" She didn't buy it but didn't question me anymore. I sighed.

After school Yamcha wanted to go to the movies. I told him I had a headache and headed back home. I was feeling extremely sad. The day I spent with Vegeta was over and I'd never see him again.

As I reached my house, I saw an envelop lying in front of my door. I picked it up and entered my apartment. There was no address, no stamp, nothing on it. I threw my bag on the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.  
I carefully opened the envelop. There was a photo inside. I drew it out quickly.

It was a picture of me, spread eagle on my own bed helplessly bound, blindfolded and gagged. My heart skipped a beat. I drew a sharp breath. I licked my lips as I got hot. I turned the picture over. There was an address and time written on the back.

Red Ink hotel  
443 West Carson Street,  
Carson City, NV 89788

16th April, 4 pm.

Daddy

Today's March 26th. I smiled heartily. 'Guess it isn't over after all.'

**A/N: Professor Goku huh! LOL! And I hope that's not a real hotel and address!  
Review if you like the chapter. ;)**

**And a huge thanks to Tagkeeper for reviewing and pointing out a big mistake. I meant to write March 26th but wrote May 26th by mistake. I fixed it, thanks tagkeeper. :)**


End file.
